


What's In A Name?

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Fireflies, Fluff, M/M, Summer Gladnis Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: A small argument takes place between Gladio and Ignis yet in the end everyone wins.Except for maybe Noctis.





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my late entry for day 4 of summer gladnis week with 'catching fireflies'!
> 
> It's really just a ridiculous idea that came to mind that I thought might be fun to share!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr at ragewerthers.tumblr!
> 
> Happy reading! :D

“Why would you call them that though? It makes no sense!” Gladio said with a teasing smile on his lips as Ignis huffed in mock annoyance.

“It makes perfect sense, Gladiolus! You’re the ones who call them by the wrong element!” the Adviser fought back and Gladio really couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“The wrong element?! No, no, no. You got it wrong. Hell, even Cor calls them fireflies!” he shot back as if that would win him the argument.

It didn’t.

“They are  _ lightning bugs _ , Gladio. And I’m sure Cor was merely humouring you.”

Currently, both men were sat around the fire of the Duscae haven, the sun only just setting as they recouped from a day of hunts.

Prompto and Noctis had already quieted into a game of King’s Knight and were completely oblivious to the argument that had sprung up.

“So you’re tellin’ me… that when you see those little bugs glowing around in the dark like embers from a  _ fire _ … you think they’re ‘lightening bugs’?” he asked, using air quotations as he spoke and watching how he riled up his partner.

Ignis snorted at that and shook his head. “I don’t  _ think _ they’re called lightning bugs. I  _ know _ they are. When they dim and glow like lightning in a storm can you honestly tell me that they look like a fire of any sort that you’ve ever seen? Nevermind the fact that their hue is completely wrong to be considered anything fire-like. You, my darling, need to admit you’re wrong.”

Now it was Ignis’s turn to smirk as he’d laid out his argument on the subject and Gladio both glowered and blushed at being put to the test and also for hearing the endearment so casually thrown in there.

The bastard.

“Besides…,” Ignis began again as he brought a hand up to adjust his glasses, a move Gladio knew all too well from seeing it in the Citadel councilrooms. It was the move he made just before putting the final nail in the coffin to any argument he was confronted with. “... if anyone would know the differences in the elements wouldn’t it be the one who can summon fire, lightning and ice with his daggers?”

“Oooo! Buuurn!”

Gladio and Ignis both turned their heads to see Prompto looking at them.

The gunner instantly realized his mistake and flushed up.

Perhaps their argument wasn’t being so easily ignored.

“What? You’re on his side?” Gladio asked as he nodded over to his boyfriend and Prompto rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Now that he’d been caught listening he couldn’t just ignore the blatant question.

“Um. Yeah? I mean… I thought everyone called them that?” Prompto said simply and Ignis’s smirk only grew in the firelight.

Gladio was positively scowling now and looked to Noctis. “What about you? You can pretend you’re still playing King’s Knight. Prompto kinda made that obvious,” he teased a bit, watching Noctis sigh dramatically as he tucked his phone away.

“I think that you’re both wrong,” he said with a shrug.

While Gladio looked absolutely affronted at being called out by a third person, Ignis merely quirked an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. “Oh? And may I ask his Highness, what exactly they’re supposed to be called then?” Ignis challenged, watching as Noct sat up a little straighter and looking as serious as if he was making a decree.

“Blinkie’s.”

The entire campsite went quiet, the only sound heard being the crackle of the logs in the fire and the chirping of crickets nearby. All eyes on the Prince who sat there as stoic and solemn as any royal.

And then… a snort broke the silence.

Gladio, Prompto and Noctis all turned their heads to find Ignis doubled over in his chair, laughing so hard that he was trying to hide his face in his hands.

Gladio was the next to break, unable to contain himself with Ignis was practically crying from laughing so hard. His deep, baritone laugh rumbling through the air with Ignis’s.

So of course it only followed suit that Prompto would fall victim to the hilarity of the situation. How many times do you hear an honest to god member of royalty say something so… endearing? Cute? Innocent? It was just too much to handle.

Noctis, for his part, had slowly started to turn crimson, but smiled sheepishly regardless.

“I’m… gonna guess that I may be wrong,” he mumbled and Ignis, who had taken off his glasses to wipe at his eyes instantly fell victim to another giggle fit.

“O-oh my gods,” he squeaked, his voice pitching higher from laughing so hard before another snort escaped. “Th-thahat was so… so sweheheet!” He had barely made it through the sentence before his giggle fit went silent, his shoulders shaking with mirth.

Gladio was trying to catch his breath and yet residual giggles still bubbled up from his chest everytime he glanced at the Prince. “Th-Thanks for that, Noct,” he chuckled, slowly starting to calm.

“What can I say? Happy to help,” he remarked sarcastically, though he was smiling as well from having watched his Adviser and friends fall to bits over his mistake.

Prompto had finally recovered from his laughter and Ignis was still trying to regain his composure, his cheeks flushed and a wide smile still on his face.

Honestly, seeing Ignis caught up in a moment like that had Gladio’s heart fluttering double time in a way only the Adviser could accomplish and he smiled gently.

“I suppose… considering what other options are out there…,” he gave a little glance to Noctis before continuing, “... I could agree to calling them lightning bugs.”

Ignis had finally been able to put his glasses back on from wiping away his tears and glanced over at his boyfriend, his smile warm as he nodded. “And perhaps… firefly isn’t such a bad term,” he conceded.

Gladio felt his smile growing at that and before he could help himself he leaned over to press a little kiss to the mans cheek, watching a soft smile and light blush appear on the Advisers cheeks as he sat back in his seat.

“You’re cute when you’re agreeing with me,” Gladio flirted lightly, much to the chagrin of the other two still present to his antics and Ignis couldn’t help rolling his eyes.

“Don’t get used to it,” Ignis teased lightly.

“What? You agreeing with me or you being cute because I gotta tell ya… it’d be difficult for you not to be cute.”

“Oh my GODS. I’m going to bed, I can’t listen to this,” Noctis groaned as he stood up and made his way toward the tent, Prompto quickly following, though he at least wished the older two a good night.

“Look what your flirting did,” Ignis teased, making Gladio chuckle as he leaned forward to press a soft kiss to the Advisers lips now that they were alone.

“It got me alone with you. I say it’s a win, win for me,” the Shield teased back, getting a little swat to his arm before soft lips pressed back against his own, all arguments on fireflies easily forgotten as the two merely enjoyed the rest of their evening together.


End file.
